Gone
by Lenora
Summary: Lucius Malfoy's heart left him twelve years ago, so how do the two react when meeting again? SLASH! COMPLETE! MPREG!
1. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, or the song Gone by *N SYNC. I do however own the character of Luke Potter, but he doesn't show up until the next chapter so ignore him for now. 

A/N: I was listening to this song on the bus ride home and I just got this idea in my head so I had to write it. For any of my fans of Dragonheart I will be continuing that, its just taking a little time to get my muse back for that one. It flew out when I was laughing at AlwaysHopeful's reaction to the second chapter. You should have seen it. Lol. I am in denial about Sirius' death so in all of my stories he's alive so of course he's in here, alive, and gay! Muhahahahahahahaha! 

_There's__ a thousand words that I could say to make you come home, yeah _

_Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone_

_And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange_

_And maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change_

_Was it something I said to make you turn away_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now_

_(Chorus)_

_I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong_

_I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains, you're_

_Gone_

_Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby_

_Won't change the fact that you're gone_

_But if there's something that I could do, won't you please let me know_

_The time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life without you_

_And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to_

_So I'll just hand around and find some things to do_

_To take my mind off missing you_

_And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too_

_Please say you do, yeah_

_Chorus-repeat_

_What will I do if I can't be with you_

_Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be_

_Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?_

_Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me?_

_Chorus-repeat_- Gone (*NSYNC) 

**Gone **

**Lucius****' pov**

Lucius Malfoylay on his bed, his long blonde hair spread out on the pillow. The once shining locks now dull and grimy from neglect. Lucius stared blankly at the ceiling, he had no immediate plans to move. He moved his hand slowly and he picked up a picture that sat next to the bed. A tear leaked down his face as he looked at the picture.

It had been two years since his heart had walked out on him, and Lucius still didn't know why he left. Lucius wondered if it had been something that he had said to make the love of his life leave him. Lucius looked at the picture, seeing himself sitting with his arms around a younger man with messy black hair, emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses, and an unusual scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightening bolt.

Yes that's right, Lucius' heart was Harry Potter and Harry had left him without a word, while Lucius had been at work. Naturally, with the Malfoy fortune and the ministry's thank you rewards to both The Boy Who Lived To Defeat The Dark Lord and his Spy For The Light Side lover, Lucius didn't need to work. However Lucius liked being active, so he was in charge of running the Ministry's employee hiring team. 

It had been Harry himself that had freed Lucius from Azkaban by giving testimony that Lucius had been a spy since before he married Narcissa. And it had been his 'loving' girlfriend that convinced Lucius to join with Voldemort. And because a Malfoy never displeases their girl/boyfriend, Lucius had done it. Then regretted it the moment the Mark was on his arm. 

So he had gone to Dumbledore and had joined the Order of the Phoenix. For the twenty years after that he had lived a fine line, secretly hating everything he had to do when with the Death Eaters, acting hateful at home when all he wanted to do was curl up and cry sometimes. The only part of the whole thing that Lucius never regretted was his Draco. Lucius would do it again four times over for his son. Then there was Harry, his Harry.

The first time Lucius had ever seen Harry Potter was when Harry was about seven months old. The entire Order of the Phoenix had been called in and many were surprised to see Lucius there. Lucius' best friend was the first to welcome him, and after that, everyone followed Arthur Weasley's example. After all, the Weasley/Malfoy rivalry was legend. The Potters, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were some of the first as well. Peter was surprised to say the least. After the meeting, Lucius had removed the memory of Lucius being a spy from the rat's mind.

Anyway back to Harry, during the meeting a very wobbly Harry walked over to Lucius. He looked up at the man with huge emerald eyes and Lucius picked him up and put him on his lap. The twenty-six year old man just fell completely under the boy's spell. He talked to Harry until the boy fell asleep in his arms. Only after the baby was asleep did Lucius really pay attention to the meeting. 

After that day, Lucius would visit with Lily, James, and Harry often. It was during that time that Lucius saw what a real marriage should be. What Lucius had with Narcissa was exactly what his parents had, so Lucius had no clue that it was lacking in several things, namely love. Arthur and his family would come over also, so Lucius got to know his best friend's family as well.

He took what he learned home, and he was much warmer with his little Draco than he had before. So much that, when Draco was ill on Halloween, he ignored both his master's call and Dumbledore's owl. It wasn't until Narcissa Apparated into the nursery that Lucius knew something was wrong. His always-proper wife was mussed and she had dirt and soot all over her. In urgent tones, Narcissa told him that the Potters were dead and young Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. And Lucius, being very smart for a blonde (A/N: No offense for blondes, besides I can't talk. I'm such a ditz), knew to only express concern for his master and not for his friends; at least in the presence of his wife. 

It was nearly two weeks before he was able to find out where Harry was taken. And Lucius used the trademark sneer for the first time and he meant it. Lily's sister wasn't fit to raise a plant, much less a young wizard. And it wasn't because she was a muggle; it was because she was a nasty woman that wouldn't be able to raise her dead sister's son the way he deserved to be raised. Loved. 

It was ten years after that incident that Lucius even heard the name Harry Potter again. He really should have known better than to take Draco to Diagon Alley on Harry's birthday. It didn't occur to Lucius that July 31st was Harry's birthday until he heard Draco talking about the boy he met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Lucius had only known that July 31st was the deadline for the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to confirm that they were going to the school. 

Lucius was quite proud of his Draco, Draco had kept the image of being a junior Death Eater up so well that even Harry who knew Draco very well from school, Quidditch, and Order meetings didn't know what Draco's personality was. Draco was always the spoiled brat image that he had perfected for when he was in public. It was only after Narcissa was arrested and given the Dementor's Kiss that Draco was finally able to be himself and announce his engagement to Harry's best friend Hermione Granger. The two married right after graduating and they have two children already. Lucius was sure that the Malfoy line would prosper in the hands of his son and his children. After all, Lucius was gay and it was a rare occurrence when a gay man had a child. It wasn't unlikely though, because Remus and Sirius were the proud fathers of twins, who were just like Sirius to Remus' dismay sometimes. And Lucius would have no more children. The only man he would even consider having a child with had left him. 

Anyway, Lucius was getting off track. His first meeting with Harry had been…intresting to say the least. The meeting in Flourish and Blotts wasn't exactly the way that he would have liked to have met the enchanting teenager again. If Harry and the Weasleys had been in a more private place than the bookshop filled with Gilderoy Lockhart fans, than Lucius and Draco may have been able to be themselves. As it was, it was very hard for him to insult his best friend to his face, making cracks on his family. He believed that it had been something like "red hair, vacant expressions, tatty second hand books, you must be the Weasleys". It actually hurt to see the children that he had played with were looking at him with expressions of hate. Lucius freely admitted he shouldn't have blamed himself for the Potter's dying. He had been a good father, staying with his beloved son when he was sick. But Lucius knew that if he had gone with the Death Eaters to the Potter's home, he could have prevented their death. And even if he wasn't able to, he could have exposed Peter as the traitor. 

After the meeting and seeing Harry up close once again, Lucius realized that the boy had been in the bookshop in Knockturn Alley when Draco and Lucius had been in there. Lucius recognized the citrus smell of his cologne. That first glimpse of Harry had Lucius almost thinking that James was standing there, and Lucius almost looked around for Lily. Until Lucius saw the green eyes that had captured him when he was 26. At the end of Harry and Draco's second year, after Harry set Lucius' favorite house elf Dobby free, Lucius had spouted off some nonsense about Lily and James. But it was the look on Harry's face that captured Lucius once again. It was that moment that he realized that Harry was a beautiful boy and Lucius vowed to watch the boy closer over the years.

Lucius watched over Harry's progress very carefully, watching his abilities. He was surprised when in his fourth year, Harry was chosen for a school champion in the Triwizard Tournament. However it shouldn't have surprised him that Voldemort had a hand in it. It nearly broke his heart when Lucius felt the Mark burn on his arm that night, especially when Narcissa and he had to leave the party they were having followed by most of their guest list. Then it did break his heart when he saw Harry tied to a headstone in the graveyard. Lucius secretly helped Harry get away from the Death Eaters after Harry and Voldemort's brother wands connected and it drained both of their magic. 

It had almost been a relief to go to Azkaban the year after Voldemort's return. In Azkaban, Lucius could let go of the act he had been playing for years. In the prison he could let go of Lucius Malfoy and just be Luc as his friends had called him. With the dementor's defection to Voldemort Ministry wizards were watching the prison. Some of the wizards would hassle him but not many, it was well known that Lucius Malfoy was a very powerful wizard. Lucius was in Azkaban for nearly two years, he missed the final battle with Voldemort but he heard that Draco had done wonderful. Draco, Hermione, and Harry had teamed up to rid the world of the filth known as Voldemort. Then in the basement of Riddle Manor, young Tom Riddle was found wrapped in rags and shaking. The entire wizarding world was shocked to find out that Voldemort was not Tom Riddle like they thought. He was in fact Tom's older brother Herbert. Tom was put under a spell that kept him young and under Herbert's control. Herbert had stolen Tom's entire identity, including the whole 'I am Lord Voldemort' being an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle. The diary was in fact Tom's, he had been writing in it while under the control of Herbert and Herbert found it and carried out a plan to rid the world of Harry Potter. Once Tom was freed from Herbert's control, it was revealed that Tom was in fact a very sweet boy and very respectful. 

Tom had gone to Hogwarts for a couple years to refresh himself of what he had learned while in school before. Harry, Draco, and Tom actually ended up competing for top boy in their years. Tom actually ended up Head Boy for the second time in his life. Slytherin was just happy to have the Head Boy in their house again. Since, Draco had already graduated by the time that Tom did so they couldn't have competed for Head Boy in the same year. 

Now for the question that's probably on your mind, how Harry and Lucius got together. Well the first time they saw each other since the incident at the Ministry where Bealliax Lestrange fell through the Veil while dueling with Harry's godfather Sirius, was at Lucius' trial. Lucius was shocked to say the least to see his son, Harry, and Hermione all looking much older and mature. The entire Weasley family somehow lived through the war and they were all present at the trial. 

Lucius was brought to the defendant chair and he wasn't restrained which surprised him. He had expected to be treated like the criminal he was. The first person to speak for him was Draco, who swore under various truth potions that Lucius was a spy for the light. That followed several times with members of the Order and the Ministry, including Arthur, Percy Weasley, a recently pardoned Sirius as Peter was found dead after the last battle, Potions Master, professor at Hogwarts, and fellow spy Severus Snape, Mad Eye Moody. Then finally the biggest hero of the war, Harry Potter, killer of the Dark Lord, came to the witness stand. He told all he knew about Lucius' activities during the first war then the helpful information that Lucius gave. He had compiled a list of all the Death Eaters which as Voldemort's second he had access to. Lucius had even gotten a hold of Voldemort's computer and had copied all of the files for the Light side. Then after Harry's winning testimony came Albus Dumbledore's and he put the cap on Lucius' pardon. 

After Lucius was pronounced innocent, he had to go and hug those that helped him get released. When he finally reached Harry Lucius hesitated. The man before him wasn't what he had expected when he finally saw Harry again. The beauty that had been apparent when Harry was twelve had blossomed into a gorgeous man that Lucius found very attractive. Lucius was no stranger to admiring glances so he recognized the admiring gleam in Harry's eyes, as they looked him over. Lucius smiled and he pulled Harry into a hug, breathing in the citrus cologne. 

Harry had waited a month before calling Lucius for a date. Their dates came quickly upon each other, it seemed like they were going out every night. It didn't take either of them long to fall in love. It was a mere two months after they began dating that Harry moved into Malfoy Mansion. Draco and Hermione encouraged it after hearing the two talk about each other all the time. Draco had never seen someone with the ability to make his usually silent father babble, but babble Lucius did when talking about Harry. Harry did the same and it made Hermione giggle sometimes when Draco would catch Harry talking about Lucius in bed. The faces that Draco would make made Harry want to talk about Lucius more just so Draco would make those faces. 

  
They were together five years before Harry walked out on Lucius. Lucius thought they had a great relationship but apparently Harry thought differently. Harry had been extra tender when he made love to Lucius the night before, a new thing that Lucius loved, which Harry had introduced. It had always been Lucius that made love to Harry before that. Lucius knew now that Harry had been saying goodbye. 

//_Lucius__ rolled over in the mussed bed, reaching for the body of his lover. He frowned when he didn't feel it there, but he relaxed when he heard movement in the bathroom. He sat up and he gaped at the clock. It read Almost Late so Lucius passed on a shower and instead used a cleaning charm on his body, hair, and teeth. He waved his wand and clean clothes were on his body. As he left the room he called to Harry, "Bye love. I'm going to be late. I love you!" he called. As he Apparated out of Malfoy Manor he could have swore he heard Harry mutter to himself._

_Nine hours later Lucius walked into the library of Malfoy Manor, looking for his lover. He had looked everywhere else in the Manor and Harry couldn't be found. "Harry!" he called, looking around the room. The room was empty. "Harry!" he screamed, looking frantically around. "DOBBY!" he screamed again, calling the elf that was in Harry's service. When another elf popped into the room instead of the one he wanted, Lucius knew the devastating truth. His Harry had left him. Lucius fell to the floor in a dead faint./_/

The house elves had transported him to his room and they summoned a doctor for Lucius. The head elf had been the one to talk to the doctor, telling him that Master Harry had asked for his belongings packed up that morning and he and Dobby had left shortly before noon. The doctor had assured the elf that it was just shock that made the man faint. 

And now two years later, Lucius barely got out of bed. He only bathed when the same house elf that had cared for him when he was ill insisted. Draco and Hermione would bring their kids around but even his grandchildren failed to get a reaction out of the almost comatose man. 

"Master Lucius?" asked the elf whose name was Blinkin (stole the name blatantly from Robin Hood: Men in Tights. I love Mel Brooks) asked timidly. Lucius turned his head to look at the elf. "There's someone here to see you, sir," Blinkin said. Lucius nodded slightly. The elf grinned and she let in a tall man with a long white beard and white hair, both long enough that he could tuck them inside his belt (It's true, read the description in the first book). The man was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Ahh Lucius I'm glad that you agreed to see me because I'm very afraid I might have hurt your very loyal elf because I was determined to see you either way." Dumbledore sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. Blinkin used it to stand on while she fed Lucius. Lucius looked at Albus as if to say 'get on with it man. I want to get back to my moping.' "Well I'm afraid this isn't a completely social visit. Your office, who literally begged me to bring you back, sent me. I'm afraid that your assistants are quite lost without you. Albus had perfected his image of being all knowing and at least this time he knew very well why Lucius refused to set foot out of the home he had shared with Harry. "I got an owl from Harry the other day. He said that Egypt was much more suited to his tastes than rainy England. Hmm…he said that his dating life was much improved out there. Can't imagine what he meant by that though," Albus said, nonchalantly. Lucius' eyes popped open at that.

"He's…dating?" he croaked, his voice brittle from disuse.

"Why of course-oh! Oh my, I didn't mean to-!" Albus said, flustered that he had revealed Harry's dating in front of Lucius. He secretly smiled when Lucius sat up in the bed and began to get out of the bed. 

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a job to return to. I can't believe I let myself mope about that little-" Lucius said, bustling about. "I'll show him, leaving a Malfoy then dating other people. Good day Albus," he said, entering his bathroom. 

Dumbledore let himself out of the room, smiling to himself again. This was going better than he had thought it would. Lucius was out of bed and ready to get back to work. "Professor Dumbledore sir, how can Blinkin thank you? You got Master Lucius out of bed and ready to go back to work. Blinkin must thank you sir."

"I have just one thing to ask, do not let Lucius reach the state he was in again." Dumbledore smiled at the elf and he walked out of the Manor.

"I'll show that ungrateful little mutt. I'll show him what happens to people that make Malfoy's fall in love with them then leave. I'll show him…" Lucius promised himself as he shampooed his hair for the third time. 

An hour later, a very clean Lucius Malfoy walked out of the front door of his mansion, his black coat with silver snakes intact. His walking stick/wand was in his head complete with the snake handle. Lucius was the picture of elegance that he always had been. After all, a Malfoy never appears outside the Manor without the proper clothes on.

2nd A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter of Gone??? If Lucius seems a little OOC remember the Lucius that we all love to hate or just plain love in my case from the books is a façade and this is the real Lucius. And for all you Draco fans, he'll be making an appearance in the third chapter. Or if I get many reviews, he may show up in Harry's chapter aka chapter 2. Just click on the little purple button and make me very happy. Please. ***bats eyelashes***


	2. Celebrity

Disclaimer:  I am J.K. Rowling! Muhahahahaha ~**sees a white van pull up in front of her house**~  ok ok No I'm not.  I'm just a lowly fan who loves Harry Potter.  Don't take me back there!

A/N: Sorry about the bout of insanity there.  I've discovered my muse again, say hi Tom.

Tom Riddle:  Hi everyone and mudbloods. ~**Smacks**~

Me: Shut up!  ~**Tom walks off with his head facing the floor**~  Oh, Tom come on you know I can't hate my muse!  ~**runs off after him**~

_(Chorus)_

_If I wasn't a celebrity_

_Would you be so nice to me_

_If I didn't have cheese like every day_

_Would you still wanna be with me_

_If I couldn't buy you diamond rings_

_And all those expensive things_

_Would you be so into me_

_If I wasn't a celebrity_

_Lately I've been doing a little thinking 'bout the things that satisfy you_

_It's making me wonder 'bout the things that you see in me_

_I hate the way you like to say your man's a celebrity_

_Baby what's the deal, I thought you wanted me for me_

_You gotta say what you mean_

_You gotta mean what you say_

_'Cause you keep pushing me away_

_'Cause I ain't got no time to play, so I say_

_Chorus-repeat_

_Celebrity, celebrity, celebrity, celebrity_

_I'm glad that you are having a good time livin' the life that I've laid out for me_

_Constantly splurging, spending my money on everything you see_

_It would be different if you had something_

_Maybe like a J-O-B_

_You need to get your thing together, yeah_

_You gotta stop runnin' games, sayin'_

_It ain't about my fame_

_'Cause you know if things weren't this way_

_You'd be gone a long time ago, so I say_

_Chorus-repeat_

_If you really loved me, you'd try and show me that it ain't even about my name_

_But you try to use me, you lie to fool me_

_So it can never be the same_

_So now I'm leaving you behind_

_I've found somebody who can love me for me_

_And that's all I need, yeah_

_Celebrity, celebrity, celebrity, celebrity_

_Chorus-repeat_-Celebrity (*NSYNC)

Celebrity 

**Harry's pov**

Harry Potter sat up in his bed as he read the Daily Prophet.  He sneered inwardly as he read about the search mission going on to find The Boy Who Lived To Defeat The Dark Lord.  It was being head by the Minister Arthur Weasley.  While Harry was glad to see that the man that was more of a father to him than anyone else, except for Sirius Black who tended to be more of a friend than a father figure, finally get the recognition that he deserved; Harry wished that they would all just forget about him. He didn't want to be looked for, he hadn't wanted the fame when he entered the wizarding world at the age of eleven, he defiantly didn't want it now that he was twenty-three.  He had run away from his life for a reason and he didn't want to be pulled from the reclusive life he was living now.  

"Harry Potter sir," Dobby said, popping into his room.  Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at the loyal elf.

"Yes Dobby?" he asked.

"Master Draco, Mistress Hermione, Miss Lily and Mister Rolf are here to see you sir," Dobby said.  Harry smiled, it always cheered him up to see Draco and Hermione and their kids.  

"Tell them I'll be down in a few minutes.  While I don't think that Hermione would mind me walking down in my boxers, I'm afraid that Draco would hex me from here to London and back."  Harry got out of the bed and he walked into his bathroom.  He sometimes still marveled at the fact that Draco Malfoy was content in the muggle world.  Of course being married to Hermione probably helped things.  And their children Lily and Rolf were an intresting mix of wizard and muggle.  They had the arrogance of the Malfoy's and the knowledge of any muggle child.  Harry loved babysitting them because both of the children were accomplished fliers; apparently a skill gained from the private Quidditch pitch at the Malfoy Manor.  A pitch that Harry had become very familiar with during the five years he lived there.  

_No,_ Harry thought.  _I will not let my day be ruined by thinking of _him.  Harry ran a comb through his hair, less messy than it had been during school.  Lucius had had a fascination with his hair, Harry remembered, so when he retreated into the muggle world, Harry had learned to make it behave.  

Harry heard the door open and since he knew the house elf's penchant for just popping into the room, he knew exactly who it was.  He waited for the sound of feet and he wasn't disappointed.  "One…two…three…" he counted to himself.

"BOO!" shouted a young voice at Harry's back.  Harry pretended to be scared and he jumped slightly.  He had to hide a smile as he turned around to see a young woman with red hair holding a small boy with messy black hair and silver eyes.  The boy looked up at Harry from behind round-rimmed glasses.  

"Luke!  I didn't know it was you, I thought a ghost had come into the home and decided to scare me!" he cried, faking shock.  

Luke giggled.  "Silly Dada," he said.  Harry took the one year old out of Tracy Weasley's arms.  

"Thank you Tracy.  If you hurry home now, you'll be able to catch Bill before he leaves for work," he said, referring to her husband Bill Weasley, Arthur and Molly's eldest son.  Tracy smiled at the both of them then she hurried out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Harry," she called.  Harry and Luke covered Luke's ears as Tracy Apparated out of the house.  The loud pop always scared the boy so both learned to cover his ears.  

"Hey wanna go play with Rolf and Lily?" Harry asked the boy as he began to walk down the stairs heading for the living room.  Luke started bouncing up and down in Harry's arms.  "I take that as a yes," Harry laughed.  The two continued down the stairs with Harry listening to Luke's chattering.  As they reached the last step two small figures jumped out of the shadows, surprising Harry.  If it wasn't for his Seeker reflexes, Harry was sure that the two Potters would have taken a tumble down the stairs.

"Lily!  Rolf!  How could you do such a thing?  Harry and Luke could have fallen down the stairs!" screeched a voice Harry knew almost as well as his own.  

"Easy up Herm," smirked a blonde man, leaning against the doorjamb.  Hermione flushed and she smiled slightly.

"Sorry kids.  Just don't do that while Harry's walking down the stairs.  And especially with Luke in his arms.  It's just not a good idea," she said, winding down from her rant.

"And there's the Hermione we all know and love.  For a second you sounded like Molly," Harry said, smiling at the brunette.  

"Oh now that's an insult if I've ever heard one," smirked Draco, ignoring the snorts from both Harry and Hermione.  "Calling my wife the weasel's mother.  Oh the horror!" he said dramatically.  Harry rolled his eyes, he knew for a fact that Draco got along better with Molly Weasley than he had with his own mother.  Of course Harry couldn't blame him, having a mother like Narcissa Malfoy.  It made Harry want to shudder, Narcissa made Petunia look like…like…Molly.  Harry chuckled to himself.  He walked down the last couple steps and when he reached the bottom he put Luke down and the boy toddled off to play with the twins.  

"So what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me?" Harry asked, heading in the living room.  On the coffee table sat a tray with tea and cookies on it.  

"Can't we just visit our best friend?" Hermione asked, moving to sit on the couch while Harry sat in a chair across from her.  Draco sat next to his wife on the couch.  

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be another 'come home' conversation?" Harry asked dryly.  Draco and Hermione laughed softly.

"Because you know us too well," Draco said, settling back comfortably.

"Well I'll head you off this time.  I'm not going back.  I like my life here.  No one knows me as anything but Harry.  Not The Boy Who Bloody Lived After Facing A Maniac.  Besides I do plan to reenter our world.  When Luke goes to Hogwarts, but not before then.  Ok?" he asked.

"What about his father?  Are you going to tell him about Luke?" Hermione asked hesitantly.  Harry shook his head.  "Oh Harry why not?"

"Because he wasn't in the relationship for me, but for my fame.  Every time he introduced me to someone it was always as Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.  As if the entire wizarding world doesn't know my name already.  He seemed to bask in the attention that I got. And every time that I wasn't getting much attention, he always drew the attention back to me.  And I hate the fame I get, I never asked for it.  I always wanted to be forgotten."  Hermione and Draco exchanged looks; they nodded understanding it.

"Ok Harry.  We won't tell him.  We'll try and keep the kids from mentioning something about Luke.  But they love you Harry so they may not be able to not talk about you," Draco said.

Harry nodded.  "I understand.  Just try and keep them from mentioning my son to him.  Very few wizards know about Luke and that's the way I want for now.  If they knew about him, and especially about the fact that I carried him, it would disrupt our lives.  And I want him to grow up loved and completely ignorant about the fact that his father is The Boy Who Lived.  Ok?"  Harry asked.  Again the Malfoy's nodded.  

A hoot interrupted their talk as Draco's eagle owl swooped into the room and delivered a letter to Draco.  Draco looked at Harry in apology as he opened the letter.  His jaw dropped as he read it.  "How in the-?" he asked.  He passed it to Hermione who read it and her jaw dropped as well.

"Oh my," she said.  Harry looked at them in confusion.

"What?  What's wrong?" he asked.  

"This letter is from Blinkin.  She said that Father has gotten out of bed finally and has gone to work for the first time since…" Draco trailed off.  

"Lucius was ill?" Harry asked tightly.  

"Extremely depressed.  Since you left, he hasn't gotten out of bed except when Blinkin has made him," Hermione told him.  Harry looked slightly guilty.  "Harry there's been something I've been meaning to ask for a while now.  Did you tell Lucius that you were leaving?" she asked.  The look on Harry's face answered her question.  "Oh Harry why not?" she asked.

"Because Lucius knew his hold on me.  All he would have had to do was ask me not to leave and I would have stayed because he asked me too.  I just couldn't bear to have that happen so I left when he was at work," Harry said.  

"You idiot!" snapped Draco.  The other two looked at Draco in surprise.  "I'm guessing you never talked to Father about that feeling of meaning nothing to him did you?" he asked.  Harry shook his head.  "I thought not.  Harry my father has been in bed for two years because the pain of you leaving him has never left him.  He loved you more than life itself.  You remember how meticulous he was about his appearance don't you?" Draco asked.  Harry nodded.  "Well his hair can rival Severus' while Hogwarts is in session.  He's hardly gotten out of bed and it's because of missing you."  Draco said, getting up and Apparating out of the house.  Harry looked at Hermione, shaken.  

"I…I…I can't face him Herm," Harry said.  Hermione nodded.  

"I know Harry.  I won't ask you to face him before you're ready.  But I better go calm down my husband.  In this state he could hurt someone.  Bye," she said, getting up.  She collected her children and she Apparated back to the Malfoy family home.  Luke toddled up to his dad and he looked up at him with eyes that reminded Harry so much of his father.  

Harry picked Luke up and he hugged him tightly.  "Oh Luke, is Hermione right?  Should I tell Lucius about you?" he asked.  Harry looked up when he felt Luke's hand on his cheek.  

"Wove you Dada," Luke said in his sweet baby voice.  Harry broke down at that moment, crying into his son's shoulder, hugging him tight.  

"I love you too son.  And I promise you that you'll never feel the loss of your father.  I swear to you you'll never feel the way I did growing up.  After all son, you're a Malfoy and a Malfoy deserves the best," Harry vowed.  

No one predicted that it would be twelve years after Harry had left Lucius that the two would meet again…

2nd A/N:  So what do you think???  And see, Draco as promised.  This story should make my friend happy, she's a solid Hermione/Draco fan.  Personally I like Draco/Harry but to each their own.  Review please!  


	3. Never had a dream come true

Disclaimer:  I swear by Gapthar's Hammer that I do not own the Harry Potter characters.  I also do not own Gapthar's Hammer because that's just something from Galaxy Quest.  Ahh…Alan Rickman. ~**drool~**

A/N:  I just love this story. And because this is being written two days after Celebrity was written, I have no idea how many replies I got for Celebrity.  Enjoy.

Everybody's got something 

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways_

_To let you go_

_(Chorus)_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter_

_Where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_Chorus_

You'll always be the dream 

_That fills my head_

_You'll always be the one I know_

_I'll never forget_

_It's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try_

_I just can't say goodbye_

_Chorus_- Never had a dream come true (S Club 7)

Never had a dream come true 

**General pov**

Ten years later, there was a disruption in Diagon Alley.  The shoppers were surprised to see so many Hogwarts students in one place since the defeat of the Dark Lord.  It seemed that more children were born during the peacetime than had been before.  The owners of the shops were enjoying the business.  The Weasley twins shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had more business than even Flourish and Blotts that day.  The returning students were stocking up before they went back to Hogwarts for that year.  Not that they really had to worry about missing out on pranks.  There was another set of prankster Weasleys currently going to Hogwarts, and they took all the advice to heart from their successful uncles.  

Lucius walked down the street, looking for Lily and Rolf.  He had let the two out of his sight for less than a second, and already they had ditched him.  It didn't really surprise him; they had done the same thing the last three years.  However, the wily Lucius knew where to look for his grandchildren.  Quality Quidditch Supplies.  Lucius wished he had been present when the two fourth years had been sorted.  Lucius was sure that the Slytherin and Gryffindor heads of houses had been counting on the twins being in their houses.  Lucius chuckled when he imagined the looks on both Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall's faces when the twins were sorted into Ravenclaw.  Filius Flitwick must have been overjoyed to have the children of the Head Girl/Boy in his house.  

As Lucius neared the store, he noticed his grandchildren standing with a boy that from a distance looked exactly like his Harry when he was twelve.  Lucius walked closer and he heard the three children talking about their favorite brooms.  It seemed like the three knew each other very well.  

"Oh come on Luke, the Nimbus is old now.  After the Firebolt came out, hardly anyone wanted a Nimbus anymore.  I mean some people still have Nimbus' like Dad, but most people have Firebolts now," reasoned Lily.

"But look at the 2003, Dad learned how to play Quidditch on a 2000.  Dad said that I could have a Firebolt if I wanted, but I want a Nimbus like he had," the black haired boy said to his friends.  Both Rolf and Lily rolled their eyes.

"There you are," drawled Lucius to his grandchildren.  All three children looked around at the man behind them.  

"Yeah well, we promised Luke that we'd meet him here.  His dad wants to get him a broom for his birthday.  There's an open seeker position on each House team and well his dad was a seeker his first year, so there's a chance he will be too," Rolf said.  Rolf turned back to Luke.  "Luke this is our grandfather Lucius Malfoy.  Grandfather, this is-"

"LUCAS CEDRIC POTTER!" screeched a voice from behind them all.  The four turned to see a tall man with sandy blonde hair and amber eyes behind them.  The man had his hands planted on his hips and he was looking worriedly at the boy.  

"Uncle Remus, I…I…" sputtered the boy.  Remus Lupin stormed up to the boy.

"How could you just disappear like that?"  Remus demanded, hugging the boy.  Over Remus' shoulder Luke could see two black haired men and two Hogwarts students rushing over.  

"I'm sorry Uncle Remus, but I promised Lily and Rolf that I'd meet them here."  Luke looked over at the older of the two men.  "Uncle Siri, could you please calm Uncle Remus down?  I was fine, Rolf and Lily would never let anything happen to me."

"Remus let go of Luke, he's obviously fine," said the cool voice of Severus Snape, the other black haired man.  Remus blushed and he let go of the boy.  "Luke did you get all of your supplies because we need to get back to Hogwarts.  Harry will skin me alive in my own dungeons if we're not back by the time we said we'd be.  Sometimes I think your father is too protective of you," Severus said, walking off with the boy.  Lucius watched them walk off until something that was said reached his brain.

"Is that boy's last name Potter?" he asked.  Sirius and Remus exchanged looks before answering.  

"Yes," Sirius said.  

"He's Harry's son then," Lucius said in a defeated voice.  He looked at the two men, then at their children.  "Hello James, Justin.  Lily, Rolf, let's go.  I promised your father that we wouldn't take all day this time.  And if I don't get you home on time your father will send your mother after me," he said, ignoring the snickers of Remus, Sirius, James, Justin, Rolf, and Lily.  The three Malfoys walked off towards the bookshop, their blonde hair glinting in the sunlight.  

"Do you think Harry will ever tell him about Luke?" Sirius asked Remus.  Remus shook his head.

"I doubt it.  Harry's still convinced that Lucius was only after him for his fame.  I've tried and so has Draco to get Harry to see reason.  It doesn't work."  Remus took his sons by the shoulders.  "So you two ready to go back home?" he asked.  The boys shook their heads.

"Not yet Dad.  We haven't visited Fred and George yet," Justin said.  James nodded, taking the side of his younger brother.

"Yeah the children of the Marauders can't pass up an opportunity to visit the most successful joke shop ever," Sirius said, practically bouncing in the street.

Remus rolled his eyes.  "You're just saying that so _you_ can get your hands on some of the merchandise," he pointed out.  Sirius shrugged, his husband knew him too well.  The three others shot Remus identical puppy dog eyes.  "Oh all right!" he said.  

"Yes!" cried Sirius and the children.  They all three hugged Remus and after a second the kids raced off to the shop.  Sirius wrapped his arms around his husband and he pulled him closer.  Sirius kissed Remus tenderly, savoring the taste he knew so well.  "Come on handsome," Sirius said, taking Remus' hand and dragging him to the shop.  Not that Remus was protesting much; he was a Marauder after all. 

Lucius stood outside the bookshop, tapping his cane impatiently.  The children always took their time inside Flourish and Blotts.  As he waited he saw a familiar head of red hair pass by.  "Good afternoon Ronald," Lucius greeted.  Ron stopped and he looked at the man that greeted him.

"Ah Lucius, I've been meaning to talk to you.  Dad has mentioned a couple times of giving you a promotion.  Are you ready to get out of your department?" Ron asked.

"Not at the moment, however I might be more open to it in a couple years.  I like where I am right now.  And with Arthur as Minister, the ministry will be in good hands.  How's your wife?" Lucius asked, searching for another topic.  Ron smiled a content smile.

"Pansy's good.  She's looking for our twins right now.  I swear those two must have been either Fred or George's spawn sometimes.  Well that's what we get for letting the twins baby-sit isn't it?" Ron laughed.  At that moment the two could hear two identical voices protesting behind them.  The two men looked to see Pansy Weasley dragging two identical redhead teens by their ears.  

"Wait until I tell your grandmother," she said.  The twins suddenly began shouting.  Ron sniggered under his breath.  

"Now now darling, I don't think they could have done anything as bad as to tell Mum," Ron said, rescuing his son's from their mother.  "Run," he whispered to them.  The two took off.  

"Ron why did you do that?" Pansy asked, her hands on her hips in an uncanny impression of her mother-in-law.  "You know the first place they're going to go is Fred and George's shop and that's where I just dragged them from."  Pansy began scolding her husband, her cute pug nose flaring with anger.  Ron smiled to himself and he kissed her.  That effectively shut her up.  

"Darling, they're the nephews of the Weasley twins.  And they were watched and taught from an early age to become the resident pranksters of Hogwarts.  You know as well as I do that Fred and George would send them their newest inventions whether or not we want them to have them.  That's just who Gred and Forge are.  We deal with it, ok?" Ron asked.  Pansy smiled at her husband, the once arrogant girl softened by marriage and motherhood.  Pansy looked at the man her husband was talking to.

"Good afternoon Lucius," she said, smoothing her hair.  Good breeding was her name and she personified it well.  

"Good afternoon Pansy dear.  How have you been?  I am sorry that I was not able to make your wedding, I was a little under the weather."

"We sent you an invitation, however we didn't get a reply," said Ron.

"Again I'm sorry about that.  The house elves were taking care of the mail and I guess that Blinkin forgot to send you an apology for my not being able to attend," Lucius said.  

"House elves?  I thought Hermione freed them while you were ill," Ron said confused.  

Lucius laughed.  "She did.  However they all stayed because they have all lived at the Manor since they were born.  Now they all get paid for their work because I can't bind them to the Malfoy's again."   He checked his watch, "if you'll excuse me.  I have to go pry my grandchildren away from the bookstore so we can get back home sometime this week," Lucius inclined his head towards Pansy.  Then he nodded at Ron.  After he disappeared into the store Pansy turned to Ron.

"Was it me or did he look paler than usual?" she asked.

Ron nodded.  "Yeah he did.  10 to 1 he met Luke.  Come on, we've got to get to Hogwarts.  It wouldn't be good to miss Harry's party," Ron said, taking his wife's arm.  The two Weasley's went to collect their sons from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  

~*~ The Potions classroom-Hogwarts.  The next day~*~

Harry Potter stood over a simmering cauldron watching it for any changes.  He smiled slightly when he saw the potion turn a light purple, then he stirred clockwise twice and added stewed lizard eggs.  The potion poofed and turned black.  He chuckled to himself as he felt pride for the correct potion fill him.  "Severus the potion's done," he called. 

"Good, cool it down and bottle it will you?" Severus called.   Harry nodded before muttering a cooling charm.  After a few seconds, the potion was cool enough to bottle.  He poured it into seven bottles and he labeled it in a precise hand, 'Acne cream'.  

"Sev can I take a break?" Harry called, walking out to look at his mentor.  Severus looked up from his lesson plans.

"Sure.  Go visit Dobby in the kitchens, then could you have him bring something for us to eat?" he asked.  Harry grinned and as he passed Severus he kissed the older man on his cheek.  Severus smiled at the younger man as Harry walked out.  Less than two minutes later, Lucius Malfoy walked into Severus' office.

"Good morning Severus," Lucius greeted, putting his cloak over his arm.  Severus looked at Lucius warily.

"Lucius," Severus greeted, putting his quill down.  "What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.  Lucius sat in the chair before Severus' desk.  

"Well Severus I've been thinking about the boy I met yesterday.  Harry's son," Lucius said softly.  

"What about him?" Severus said, subtly putting a picture that was on his desk face down.  However Lucius was paying attention to Severus' move and he picked the picture up and he looked at it.  In the picture was Harry sitting with Severus on a bench and in between them was the Luke.  While Lucius looked at the picture, Harry leaned over and he kissed Severus on the cheek.  Severus grinned at the younger man and he kissed Harry fully on the lips.  Lucius gasped and dropped the picture.  When he looked at Severus, Severus was looking intently at the desk.  

"You're the one he was dating.  You're the one Albus told me about ten years ago.  You must be Luke's father," Lucius said, his voice dead.  Severus looked at Lucius shocked.

"What?  Harry wasn't dating anyone ten years ago.  Harry became my apprentice about six years ago.  Yesterday was the day he finally became a potions master.  He'll be taking the position of Potions professor this fall.  I will finally be given something other than Potions.  I doubt it will be Defense Against the Dark Arts because Remus has that position.  I heard that Albus is thinking of retiring and if he is then there will be an open Deputy Headmaster position.  I'm staying on this year to help Harry teach.  Yes I am dating Harry, but it started about three years ago.  No, I am not Luke's father."  Before Severus could say anything else, Luke burst into the room.

"Uncle Sev-" Luke stopped when he saw Lucius standing there.  "Oh Mr. Malfoy.  I'm sorry I didn't see you there," he apologized.  Lucius stood up and he made the boy who was studying the floor intently look up.  Lucius felt a shock when he saw the boy's eyes.  Instead of the green he was expecting he saw silver.  A silver that only ran in the Malfoy family.  Lucius dropped the boy's chin in shock.  "Don't ever look down when talking to someone, you're the son of The Boy Who Lived.  You have as much right to look people in the face as anyone.  Never feel inferior," Lucius advised.  Luke smiled slightly at the man.  

Luke turned to Severus.  "Where's Dad?" he asked.

"The kitchens.  I think that the house elves would be happy to see you, why don't you go see them," Severus suggested.  Luke smiled brightly and he rushed out.  Lucius walked over to the chair and he sat down heavily.  

"Luke's a Malfoy," Lucius said slowly, shocked.  Severus nodded slowly.  "You know who his father is, don't you?"  Another nod.  "Will you tell me?"  Severus opened his mouth but was interrupted. 

"No he will not!" snapped a voice Lucius hadn't heard in twelve years.  Both men looked at a very upset Harry standing in the doorway.  

"Harry," gasped Lucius.  Harry's furious green eyes barely looked at the blonde man but instead focused on Severus.  

"Severus will you excuse us?  I think there's some unresolved issues here.  Will you go to Luke and keep him busy?" Harry asked.  Severus nodded and he got up, as he walked out the door he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and he squeezed it.  Harry smiled slightly at the touch.  Lucius bristled when he saw that.  Severus walked out and he closed the door behind him.  

"Harry, I never got the chance to ask before now.  Why did you leave me?  What did I do to make you want to leave?" Lucius asked, his voice shaky.  

"Why?  Let me tell you why.  Did you think I didn't notice how every time we went out you conveniently reminded everyone who I was?  You constantly reminded people of the fame that I didn't want when I was a child and I don't want now.  So what can I guess but that you just want me for my fame?  So I took the temptation from you.  I left."

"What?  That's why you left?" Lucius gasped.  "God Harry I nearly drove my self insane trying to figure out why you left me.  Merlin Harry, I loved you with all my heart and soul.  And I do admit that I played to your fame to get you recognized but that was because I felt that you deserved it.  After all you did get rid of Voldemort for the world so I thought you should get the recognition you deserved.  All you had to do was tell me to stop and I would have gladly faded into the background with you.  God Harry, I hardly got out of bed for two years after you left.  Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?  Or maybe it was because you didn't love me," Lucius said, as the thought hit him hard.  

Harry ran up and he took Lucius' hands in his own.  "Merlin no, love.  I never would have left if I didn't love you.  I had spent most of my life not loved and I just couldn't stand it from someone I loved more than life.  And…there was another reason," Harry said carefully.  Lucius looked at Harry with his entire soul shining in his eyes.  "I was pregnant Lucius.  And I was so confused that I just ran, I didn't want our child to be raised not loved.  And Luke has grown up loved.  It's really only been the last couple of years that he realized that he was missing a second parent.  Lucius do you still love me?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"Oh God yes, Harry.  I've never stopped loving you.  I tried moving on, it didn't work.  You're all I want.  Harry will you come home?" Lucius asked.  Harry looked away.  

"Lucius I've worked very hard the last six years to become a potions master.  And I've already agreed to be the professor for this year.  I can't just back out a week from term.  Don't get me wrong Luc, I want to go home.  Really, I do.  But I promised Albus and I can't go back on my word.  Besides, Luke and I live here in the dungeons.  Luke starts school this year and I can't wait until he's sorted.  Severus and I have a bet going with the rest of the staff.  Minerva says he's gonna be a Gryffindor, but Sev and I know better.  With me almost getting sorted into Slytherin and you being the Slytherin demi-god you are, there's no chance Luke will be anything other than a Slytherin."

"So that gorgeous child I saw yesterday is my son?" Lucius asked, still half in shock about what he had heard.  Harry nodded.  "Why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"I thought you didn't love me, so I was convinced that you wouldn't love our child.  I realize now that you didn't love Narcissa and you still love Draco.  I guess my hormones were getting to me and I was thinking irrationally.  Forgive me my love?" Harry asked.  Lucius nodded and Harry grinned before kissing Lucius softly.  Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the younger man into his lap.  They continued to kiss for several minutes before they vaguely heard the door open and Severus gasp.  They parted their lips to look up at the person that interrupted them.  At Severus' smile they both frowned confused.  

"Finally.  I thought you two would never realize that you both still love each other," he said.  Harry and Lucius glanced at each other before looking back at Severus confused still.  "Don't get me wrong, I'll always love you Harry.  But don't think I didn't notice that every time we kissed you wished it was Lucius.  I wish you well, both of you.  And in about thirty seconds a very excited boy will come in and demand an explanation as to why his dad is sitting in Lucius Malfoy's lap."  With that Severus walked out only to be replaced with Luke.  Luke gasped loudly when he saw the position his dad was in.

"Dad what are you doing in Mr. Malfoy's lap?" he asked.  Harry blushed slightly and he shifted slightly in Lucius' lap.  Lucius bit back a groan and he held onto Harry's waist tightly.  

"Uh…well…um…" Harry stuttered.  Lucius decided to take the task of explaining off his lover's hands.  

"Well Luke it goes like this.  I'm your father.  I just found out today," he said.  Luke looked adorably confused at the both of them.  "Your dad and I were together before you were born but we broke up before I could find out about you.  I'm sorry I didn't know about you.  If I had, I would have taken care of you since you were born.  Luke, say something," Lucius pleaded.  Luke walked up, took Lucius' chin in his hand and he looked Lucius dead in the eyes.  When Luke saw silver eyes just like his own Luke smiled.  

"So Draco's my brother?" he asked brightly.  Both men looked at the boy blankly for a second then they chuckled.

"Yes he is.  Do you mind?" asked Harry.  

"Nope, I've always wanted a brother," chirped the boy, bouncing out.  The men looked at the retreating boy then they turned to each other again.

"Now where were we?" murmured Lucius.  Harry grinned and kissed Harry deeply. 

Luke stuck his head back in the door.  "If it isn't too much trouble, can I have a little sister?"  Lucius and Harry looked at each other shocked, then they grinned; they would certainly try.

2nd A/N:  So what do you think????  Did the ending come together too easily???  Anyway, there's our star couple together.  Please make my day and review.  Click the little button and go!   

Tom: **Luke I am your father!!!** ~snickers to self~

Lenora: Quiet you!


	4. You make me a better man

Disclaimer:  As always I do not own the Harry Potter characters nor the song You make me a better man the rights to that song are held by the band Five.  And unfortunately I do not own my muse either.  ~cries~ I want the rights to my Tom!!!! ~Tom hugs her and glares at the copyright lawyers.  They all run and hide from the future Lord Voldemort~

A/N:  Well this story is coming to a close.  I believe there will only be one more part after this.  BTW, my one flame is being used to keep Tom and I warm in cold Southern California. I love all my reviewers.  This chapter contains items of a sexual nature, so if you don't like it, or are repulsed by my horrible way of describing it, just skip it.  In fact, if you want to, just go find A Malfoy's Ways cause it has a much better love scene in it than I do.  

There's something 'bout your eyes 

_That makes me search my soul_

_Then make me try to realize_

_I'm trying to be a better man_

_You gotta know what's on my mind_

_I will give you all my time_

_Oh I feel for you baby, yes I do_

_All I want is you_

_And when I search my soul I find_

_A better place-to be around_

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind_

_But will I make it through in time_

_And when I search my soul I find…_

_You make me wanna be yeah a better man_

_I've never felt so in love_

_The way I feel when you touch_

_Although it doesn't sound that much_

_All I have to do is look in your eyes_

_You gotta know what's on my mind_

_I will give you all my time_

_I feel for you baby, yes I do_

_All I want is you_

_And when I search my soul I find_

_A better place-to be around_

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind_

_But will I make it through in time_

_And when I search my soul I find _

_A better place-to be around_

_I'm trying tot tell you what's on my mind_

_You make me wanna be yeah_

_A better man, alright_

_I wanna take you higher_

_I wanna reach fro the sky_

_I wanna show you fire_

_I'll never tell you goodbye_

_You're on my mind_-You make me a better man (Five)

You make me a better man 

**Normal pov**

Six months later…January 1st 

Close to one hundred wizards and witches stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts waiting around for the biggest event since the graduation after party seventeen years before.  All of them were dressed in dress robes and they stood around chatting.  Suddenly Albus headed to the front of the hall where the teacher's table usually rested.  Next to him stood Lucius Malfoy looking very cool in robes of black with silver trim.  Next to him stood Draco in similar robes.  The others settled down and they stood waiting.  

Music suddenly filled the air as the doors to the hall opened and Harry walked in accompanied by Sirius and Luke.  The three wizards wore emerald green robes trimmed in silver.  They walked slowly as they approached the raised dais where their family stood.  Harry's eyes were locked on Lucius' as he approached the wizard.  Draco and Luke shared brotherly smiles as they saw the looks on their parent's faces.  

Lucius held out his hand as Harry got within two feet of him.  Harry immediately took the offered hand and he could swear he heard some female in the audience sigh romantically.  Sirius and Luke stood off to the side and the five turned to look at Albus.  He cleared his throat loudly and nodded his head to stop the music.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the widely talked about event that we have all had the privilege of attending.  The wedding of Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter.  As you all know I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.  This however is no ordinary wedding," some guest snorted at the thought of the wedding of _the_ Harry Potter being considered ordinary, "yes I know our Harry is anything but ordinary.  Anyway, Lucius and Harry have asked me to officiate their wedding and I of course said yes.  Now instead of just binding these two in life, this wedding will also bind their souls together.  It is a rare thing for soul mates to find each other, as it is I believe we have only two other couples in this room who are soul mates."  Albus nodded towards the younger Malfoys and the Blacks.  "Now on to the vows.  Harry and Lucius have asked to recite their own vows to each other.  So I will leave you to it."

All eyes in the room shot to Harry who turned to his son and he took a lovely gold ring from Luke and turned back to Lucius.  He took a breath before speaking.  "Lucius the first time I met you at the age of seven months has stayed with me my entire life.  Whenever I felt depressed I would remember the song you would sing to me in French and I would feel better.  Then when I saw you again I wondered how a man so lovely could be evil.  Well I have my answer now, it was just an act.  So I Harry, give you this ring as a sign of love and devotion to the man who rocked a child to sleep while supposed to be listening to Albus.  I have always loved you and I truly believe that my soul recognized you that day in February.  It just took sixteen years to get my head around the fact," the guests laughed.  Harry took another steadying breath.  "I Harry take you as my husband from now until the time our souls die.  You are my life and my breath.  I gladly put my life and that of our son's into your hands," with that Harry put the ring on Lucius' left hand.      

Lucius had to blink back tears as he looked at the face of his love.  He turned to Draco and he retrieved the match to the ring that currently rested on his hand.  He looked into Harry's eyes and he found his courage there.  "I felt my soul awaken the day I met you.  I couldn't understand how the little baby in my arms made me feel such a swell of love.  It was that day that I understood that for a child to be happy, they had to be loved.  So I took that knowledge home and I began to show my own baby that I loved him.  And I am so glad that I met you that day my Lion because if I hadn't met you that day and had learned love that night, I may have lost my son.  When you defended me so earnestly that day in the ministry at my trial, I fell.  I took one look at your eyes and I saw forever.  It was that day that I knew that I could be happy and my happiness was you.  I Lucius take you as my husband from now until the time our souls die.  You are my life and my breath.  I gladly put my heart and soul into your hands," Lucius put the ring on Harry's left hand.  He squeezed Harry's hand and felt reassured when Harry squeezed back.  The two turned to face Albus again.  Albus discreetly wiped a few tears away as he faced the guests again.

"With the exchange of rings Harry and Lucius have agreed to merge their souls into one soul.  Do the Malfoys agree to this union?" Albus asked, facing Draco.

"We do," Draco replied.  Albus turned to Sirius and Luke.

"And the Potters?" he asked.  

"We do," Luke and Sirius said together.  Albus nodded and he began chanting in an ancient language that few knew of.  As his chanting grew louder Lucius and Harry could feel the rings on their hands growing warm and they felt a tingling all over their bodies.  To everyone else, they could see a silver light surrounding Lucius and an emerald green light surrounding Harry.  As Albus neared the end of his chant the light began swirling around the couple and as the chant finished the light turned silvery emerald and it shot back into the couple.  Lucius and Harry gasped for air as they felt their souls reenter their bodies.  

Albus opened his eyes and he faced the couple before him.  "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I now pronounce you husbands.   You may now kiss your husband," Albus said to Lucius.  He grinned and he pulled Harry towards himself.  As they kissed Albus faced the guests who were cheering.  "I present to you Misters Lucius and Harry Malfoy."  The crowd's cheering nearly shook the dust off the rafters of the Great Hall.  

~*~

The head table was placed back in its spot and the happy couple was sitting where Albus normally would.  On their left sat Luke and on their right sat Draco.  The guests were scattered all around the Great Hall, in a similar fashion to the Yule Ball during Harry's fourth year. 

After all the guests had eaten, the presents were opened.  Considering the house elves would be making all of their meals both at Hogwarts and at Malfoy Manor, they didn't get all of the traditional wedding gifts like supplies for the home.  However, they did get a lot of gifts you would get at a baby shower, for Harry was indeed pregnant again.  In fact, Harry's favorite gift was from the Weasley twins.  They gave him a life size cardboard cutout of Lucius from when he was voted Sexiest Wizard by _Witch Weekly_.  What the twins didn't know was that Harry had bought every cutout made and they currently resided in a storage room in the castle.  The gift just reminded him how lucky he was to have Lucius when many would kill to get their hands on Lucius Malfoy.

That's why the wedding was only open to close friends and family.  Harry didn't want incidences of crazed stalkers trying to kill either Harry of Lucius for taking the other.  There weren't many members of the press there, however there was one Daily Prophet reporter that was given an express invitation to come, Rita Skeeter.  After being really horrible to Harry in his fourth year, she turned out to be a valuable ally.  In her Animagus form she would sneak into Death Eater meetings with Voldemort on the robes of Narcissa Malfoy, which gave the Order much inside information.  And a complete list of the inner circle Death Eaters.  

Albus gladly offered the castle to the guests for the night as the party came to a close at nearly 3 am.  Many drunken adults staggered to their old houses except for the younger Malfoy's and Ron Weasley and his wife.  They were each given a guest room apart from the houses.  Lucius, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Luke retreated to Harry's office to celebrate a little further before the honeymoon began.  The adults had some muggle champagne while Harry and Luke had some butterbeer while everyone wished Harry and Lucius a happy life together.  

"So Harry, are you going to stay at Malfoy Manor during the summer?" Draco asked, sipping his champagne.  Harry looked up from his position on Lucius' lap to study his step son/best friend.  

"Why?  Trying to kick us out before we even get there," he teased.  

"Of course.  Why else would I ask?" he replied.  Hermione smacked him on the arm.  Draco shot her an indulgent smile.  "Well are you?" he asked again.

"Yes we will be staying at the Manor during the summer," Lucius answered.  "Half of the Malfoy elves have come to Hogwarts to serve us during the year, and of course Dobby is here.  That elf would follow Harry to Hell and back if Harry just asked."  Everyone laughed.  

Hermione shook her head.  "I don't understand why those elves stayed after I freed them," she said.  Everyone laughed again.

"Easy Herm," Harry said.  "They had all lived at the Manor since they were born and their families had probably been at the Manor since it was built.  There was no way that the Malfoy elves were going to disgrace their families by leaving the Manor."  

Lucius' arm was around Harry's waist and he was tracing circles on Harry's slightly distended belly.  Harry leaned back against Lucius' chest and he sighed softly.  This was something he had missed while pregnant with Luke.  Luke, in one of his childish moments, climbed up beside Harry on Lucius' lap and he curled up with his head on Harry's belly.  His parents could hear him talking to the baby.  Harry and Lucius exchanged smiles and they kissed softly over his head.  The other four smiled slightly when they saw the family moment.  

A half an hour later Sirius and Remus got up to leave.  The looked at Luke who had fallen asleep on his parent's laps.  "Do you want us to take him?" Sirius asked, his voice quiet for once.  Harry shook his head.

"Naw.  Herm and Draco are going to take him when they go.  He asked to stay with Lily and Rolf tonight.  But I'm sure you can tempt him with seeing James and Justin tomorrow.  Who knows what those terrors are getting up to right now.  After all they are the children of the Marauders."  Harry smiled at his godfathers.  

"As are you little Prongs, but yet I see you've become a teacher," Remus teased Harry.  Harry rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.  Draco and Hermione stood up as well and Draco picked Luke up off his parent's laps.  

"We'll see you tomorrow Harry, Father," Draco said.  Hermione kissed both Harry and Lucius' cheeks.  The four adults walked out of the room.  Harry looked at his husband.  

"Alone at last," he said with a fake leer.  Lucius smiled at the younger man and he kissed him deeply.  Harry shifted in Lucius' lap and he faced the blonde man.  Harry tangled his hands in Lucius' long hair and he kissed his husband back just as deeply.  

The two men retreated into their rooms still kissing.  Harry had his legs locked around Lucius' waist and his hands buried in Lucius' hair.  Lucius supported Harry as he walked to the bed.  He fell back onto the mattress, Harry landing on the top.  Poppy had advised them that it would be safer for the baby if Harry was the one to make love to Lucius instead of the other way around.  Because when Harry was pregnant with Luke, Harry was practically a recluse so he had no problem of avoiding sex.  But now, Lucius knew of the pregnancy so Harry didn't have to hide.  Lucius kissed Harry's scar then he brushed kisses along Harry's chin.  Lucius took Harry's right earlobe into his mouth and he nipped it.  He ran his tongue along the ear and he blew gently into it.  

Harry moaned breathily as he felt Lucius' beloved mouth kissing him.  Lucius felt his growing erection twitch when he heard the exclamation from his loves' lips.  He moaned softly when he felt the bulge inside Harry's jeans brush against his groin.  Harry smiled when he heard the moan.  He began kissing Lucius' neck and he sucked slightly at the spot where his neck met his shoulder.  Lucius moaned louder and he jumped slightly. 

Harry began unbuttoning Lucius' robe slowly.  He smirked when Lucius began protesting the speed of Harry's actions.  Not too long after he began the process did he finish.  Lucius however returned the favor, only by going even slower.  Soon their wedding robes were removed leaving the men in only their boxers.  Lucius smirked at Harry's snitch boxers; Lucius had given them to Harry when they first got together.  Harry raised an eyebrow back at Lucius, he was wearing bludger boxers.  Harry and Lucius smiled and they kissed softly.  Lucius' hands cupped Harry's face and his tongue brushed against Harry's.  Soon their tongues were battling for dominance.  Lucius' long fingers sneaked into Harry's perpetually messy hair.

"Harry," Lucius gasped.  Harry ran his hands down from Lucius' hair to his chest.  His fingers trailed slowly over the muscles, delighting at the feel of skin on skin.  Harry broke the kiss to begin where he left off at Lucius' neck.  He ran his tongue over the skin, delighting in the taste.  Harry had always been fascinated with the taste of Lucius' skin.  He began nibbling on Lucius' left nipple with his lips.  Harry's lips trailed down Lucius' body…

(A/N: HEHEHEHE you all hate me now don't you?  Well I can't write smut to save my life so to get a good picture of what they're doing, go find A Malfoy's Ways.  That's what got me into Lucy/Harry fics.  Let your mind wander freely for now)

The next morning Luke snuck into his parent's room to see Lucius sleeping peacefully on his back with Harry sleeping with his head on Lucius' chest.  Their fingers were entwined to the side and Lucius held Harry close.  Luke smiled, he was glad to have his family complete and with a baby sister on the way.  "Dad, Father!" he called.  Lucius opened one eye and he smiled slightly at his son.  He raised one hand and he put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…Dad's sleeping," Lucius whispered.  Harry smiled.

"To late," Harry said.  He raised his head and he smiled at his son.  He kissed Lucius softly and he got out of the bed.  Halfway out of the bed he remembered that he was very much naked and he had a very curious eleven year old in the room.  "Uhh…Luke.  Could you excuse us?" he asked.  Luke nodded and he walked out into the main room of Harry and Lucius' quarters.  

Harry and Lucius climbed out of the bed and they quickly preformed a cleaning charm and they dressed themselves with the flick of a wand.  They walked out of the room hand in hand.  They noticed Luke was reading one of the many potions books that Severus had given Harry.  Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and Harry leaned back against Lucius' chest.  "Isn't he just too adorable?" Harry asked softly.  Lucius murmured his agreement and they kept watching their son.  

Three days after the wedding, Lucas Cedric Potter was renamed Lucas Cedric Malfoy.  

~*~

Five months later Lenora (hehehehehe I love my pen name) Catherine Malfoy was born.  She joined her brother living with her parents at Hogwarts until Harry retired after teaching for twenty years.  She actually ended up replacing Harry as the potions professor.  The Malfoy's were blessed with two more children after Len.  Jeremy Scott and Anne Julie Malfoy.  

The family was quite happy in their life and they never really had to worry about their lives.  The children knew that Harry and Lucius would protect them.  

2nd A/N:  There's the chapter.  Sorry about my horrible sex scene, I can't write them well.  Forgive me?  ~**puppy dog eyes**~ Click the button labeled GO and make my day.  I love my Tom!  ~wonders to self~ Where did that come from???   


	5. Invincible

Disclaimer:  As always I do not own the Harry Potter characters, nor the song that is the basis for this chapter.  In fact all I own is a faulty _Who wants to be a millionaire_ disc that doesn't work.  

A/N: I love Tom Riddle.  He is my muse.  He inspires me to write.  He is…braiding my hair.  ~Sighs~ That boy's got an obsession with my hair.  Anyway, this is the last chapter and I'd really like to thank my reviewers.  I'll thank you all personally in an author note/chapter after this.  Btw, I'm going by the theory that wizards live an extended life.  

I gotta find a way to find a 

_Better day without you_

_And thoughts are hard to say_

_I miss you everyday_

_Now you're not here with me_

_I never thought that you would leave me_

_Ooh, I know the time will make it easy_

_And you'll never know how much I'm missing you_

_And all of the things that I've been going through ooh ooh_

_And you'll never know how I got through it all_

_Now baby I'm invincible oh oh_

_Like sunshine after rain_

_I'm on my own again_

_Without you I've had to let you go_

_I wanted you to know_

_That I'm still here for you_

_It doesn't work when we're together_

_Just good friends will last forever baby_

_And you'll never know how much I'm missing you_

_And all of the things that I've been going through ooh ooh_

_And you'll never know how I got through it all_

_Now baby I'm invincible oh oh_

_You never told me it would end this way_

_I never said it was okay_

_I never told you to leave today_

_How could you leave me on my own_- Invincible (Five)

Invincible 

**Lucius' pov**

75 years later…

Lucius stood quietly in the rain as his family stood around a black casket.  A hole was dug in the private cemetery on the grounds of Malfoy Manor.  Hermione, Ginny Thomas, Lenora, and Anne were all quietly sobbing.  None really noticed the rain, though it was highly odd for it to be raining in the summer.  

It was as if even the weather was mourning.  A poetic reporter would later say that the sky was crying for the death of the Savior of the Wizarding World.  For Harry Malfoy was indeed dead.  He died young for a wizard at 109.  He died of something that was relatively unheard of in a world where everything was curable.  A tumor.  He had a brain tumor on the base of his spine and before it was detected, he died in his sleep.  

Lucius stood staring at the casket that held his beloved Harry in it.  He could not believe that after seventy-five years of marriage he was alone.  He felt Luke stand beside him and he amended his thoughts, he had his children.  And their families as well.  

"It will be ok, Father," Luke said.

"No it won't, Luke," Lucius said.   "But I'll try to live without him."  Luke smiled sadly at his father and he hugged him gently.  

The Malfoys, Blacks, Weasleys, and others looked up towards the casket as a tall man with black hair stood by the casket.  "After Albus' unfortunate passing a few years ago, it falls upon my shoulders to perform this.  It shocked everyone here when Harry passed on in his sleep last week.  I know it left a deep scar on my soul when I found out.  I can only imagine how Lucius felt."  The man looked at Lucius, who had seemed to deflate at the man's words.  Lucius looked deeply into the man's obsidian eyes and he shared a moment of grief with Severus Snape.  "Harry was what all of us wanted to be.  He was brave, courageous, strong, handsome, powerful, and above all, he was kind.  He was kind to all, including the scum that raised him.  I understand that he even considered inviting them to his wedding, before Albus reminded him that muggles couldn't see the castle for what it truly was.  Harry was that kind of a person.  He…" Severus seemed to choke a little, "he even found it in his heart to forgive his despised potions teacher enough to come to care for him.  I was at my happiest when I was with him those six years, and I loved him enough to let him be with the one he truly loved. And I never regretted it.  But I'd just like to say that I loved Harry James Potter-Malfoy with all of my heart and I always will love him.  It's only in recent years that I've been able to find happiness myself," Severus smiled at the strong form of Neville Longbottom and Neville smiled back.  Severus pressed two fingers to his lips and he then pressed them to the casket.  He walked back to the form of his fiancé, and Neville put his arm around Severus' shoulder.  

Hermione walked up to stand next to the casket and she faced the crowd.  She raised a tear stained face to them and she began to speak.  "I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express as we were first coming to Hogwarts and I was so surprised to see the boy I had read about right in front of me.  I know what people say about me, and it's completely correct.  I am a bookworm, so when I saw him there he almost scared me.  There was the boy that had defeated You Know Who when he was only a year old.  But he wasn't how I expected him to be.  I expected him to be proud and arrogant.  I actually expected him to be exactly how my husband was."  The crowd laughed.  "But he wasn't, he was sweet and insecure.  And when Ron and he saved me from the mountain troll on Halloween, he had my friendship forever.  From then on the Golden Trio was formed and we've stayed strong ever since.  Especially since we all three married Slytherins.  I just want to say that without Harry, I don't think I would have survived Hogwarts.  Especially when the war started.  Thank you Harry, for being the best friend anyone could have."

Draco walked up and he stood next to his wife.  "I can beat Hermione's first meeting.  Harry and I first met on his birthday, right before we started school.  We met in Madame Malkin's shop when we were getting our uniforms for school.  We talked and I don't think he was very impressed with me.  At school I arrogantly offered my friendship to Harry and he wisely declined.  After that came the largest rivalry to hit the school since our parents were in school.  It was only after 'Mione and I started dating that we were able to put our hatred aside and start becoming friends.  Of course, his crush on Father helped a lot.  Then he defeated You Know Who and he helped release Father from Azkaban.  That's really where we started to get along.  After all, you can't really hate the person your father is in love with, can you?  Well maybe you can, but no one can hate Harry for long.  Believe me, I tried.  So Harry, mate, I just want to say I'll miss you.  Be safe wherever you are."  Draco led Hermione away from the casket and back to the crowd.  Lucius knew that it was time for him to speak but for some reason his feet wouldn't move.  He knew he was getting up in years at 135, but not so old that he couldn't move by himself.  Luke helped his father stand by the casket so that he could address the crowd.

"Thank you Luke," Lucius whispered.  Lucius looked up at the crowd.  "First I want to say thank you to all of you for coming here to help me lay Harry to rest.  I do not think I would have been able to do it by myself.  Severus, Hermione, Draco those were lovely speeches and I guess it's my turn.  As you all know, the first time I met Harry, he was only a baby.  But he grasped my heart and refused to let go of it.  He held it in his hand from that day on.  As Severus said, it is hard for me to imagine the rest of my life without him beside me, but I know that Harry would want me to continue living my life.  And I will, I'll live my life then when it is time, I will join my beloved Harry.  I'm sorry that it's not as grand and emotional as yours was, but Harry knew I loved him.  I made sure to tell him every day for the last seventy-five years."  Lucius nodded to two wizards who would levitate the casket into the hole so the mourners could throw in a handful of dirt over the casket.  The casket was lowered and Lucius grasped a handful of dirt and he sprinkled it over the casket.  Luke, Lenora, Jeremy, and Anne followed suit along with Draco, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Neville, and the others.  After the mourners finished, Lucius waved his wand and the hole was covered, the headstone in place, and Lily of the Valley's growing on the grave.  

Lucius walked up to read the inscription on the headstone.  It read, 

_Harry James Malfoy_

_July 31, 1980-Feburary 19, 2089_

_Beloved husband, father, friend_

Boy Who Lived to Defeat The Dark Lord 

Lucius kissed it before whispering to it, "I'll be there soon love."  He turned toward the house and his daughters helped him trespass the hills of the grounds.  Jeremy and his husband followed them along with Lenora and Anne's husbands.  Luke's boyfriend of thirty years helped support the devastated Luke when he broke down by the headstone.  

The rest of the mourners walked into Malfoy Manor to talk about Harry more.

7 years later…

Lucius sat up in the bed he had shared with Harry for so long as he heard a noise in the room.  He looked around and his eyes rested on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  Harry was standing next to the bed, looking no older than 24, and looking down at Lucius with love shining in his eyes.  "Come home love," Harry said, holding out his arms.  Lucius looked down to see the old man he had become still lying on the bed with his eyes closed.  Lucius felt like he had when he had first gotten with Harry and he realized he was dying.  He held his hands out and Harry grasped them eagerly.  Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius and the two walked towards the tunnel of light that had appeared.  Just as they began to disappear, they kissed again for the first time in seven years.  

The End

Fin

2nd A/N:  Well I'm kind of sad to see this go, but glad that I finally finished.  I'm so stoked that people liked my story, and for those that felt Sevvie got assed out of love with Harry, I've got a Snarry story that I've just put up for you guys.  Love you all. 


End file.
